clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Aunt Arctic
Aunt Arctic, is the news reporter and editor-in-chief for the newspaper on Club Penguin Island, the Penguin Times. She is responsible for keeping all Penguins around the Island informed about the weekly news. She is such a skillful writer that she even has her own advice column, "Ask Aunt Arctic", where she makes it her duty to answer any troubling questions her fellow penguins might have. Any penguin can submit his or her question to Aunt Arctic for a chance at submission. She is a key character in Mission #1, in which she had lost her green and purple puffles that needed to be returned. She owned a Purple Puffle before they were available in the Pet Shop and available to penguins. She did not appear on the island until the Penguin Play Awards. Penguin Times column Since she first appeared, she had a column in the Penguin Times, answering questions by players. She also used this medium to express her personal opinions and her background. There are many interesting things she has stated while answering questions: *Aunt Arctic's favorite season is winter. *Aunt Arctic stated her igloo is very messy, but during Mission 1, it is very tidy. *Aunt Arctic has asserted that an official Uncle Arctic does not exist. *Aunt Arctic stated in a Penguin Times issue telling everybody to say "Grub!" at the Penguin Play Awards 2009. She later revealed this as an April Fool's prank. *Aunt Arctic's favorite parties are the Winter Fiesta 2007 and Fall Fair 2007. *Aunt Arctic organized the Easter Scavenger Hunt 2007. Elite Penguin Force She's the first penguin you can talk to in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force but she's not an agent. Speculation Many players speculated there was an Uncle Arctic. Since the popularity boost, Club Penguin appeased the believers with images hinting the possibility. Aunt Arctic is also rumored to possibly be the Director of the P.S.A. because she has made many comments about the PSA in her Penguin Times column, and she was at the Night Club in a costume at the Halloween Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force Mission. And if you roll your mouse over the glasses when you are on the "Ask Aunt Arctic" column in the Club Penguin Times, they will turn into secret agent-like shades. The Director's signature is actually a Greek symbol which stands for "AA". "AA" are also the initials of 'A'unt 'A'rctic. It has also been speculated that in Morse Code, the Night Club's floor says: "Aunt Arctic is the director of the PSA." That may also apply to the EPF. In addition, they both do not have visible hair, they both have glasses and she has a very strong friendship with Gary. She is likely to be director. Also, in issue 348 of the Club Penguin Times, she said that she 'could be the leader of an elite squad of super penguins, protecting the island from evil. Quotes "Let's have a tea party!" "Let's play a trivia game!" "Have you tried the cake?" "gives sugar lumps" "I prefer plain tea." "I am chief editor of the Penguin Times." "Oh, I remember that!" "Your all such wonderful bakers." "What a lovely lot, you are!" "I must go now." Aunt Arctic's Knowledge of Other Famous Penguins *Rockhopper: Yes, I know Rockhopper. *Gary: I am very good friends with Gary! *Director: Director? ....... I do not think I've heard of him. *Sensei: Yes. I am good friends with Sensei! He has also trained me to be a ninja. Trivia *Aunt Arctic is not the only penguin in Club Penguin who has freckles- PH also has them. *Aunt Arctic is the third hardest penguin to find, due to the fact that she only goes to one or two parties a year. *Aunt Arctic judged the Halloween Igloo Contest with Gary in 2010. *She had a purple puffle in her igloo before they were available in the Pet Shop. *In issue #310 of the Penguin Times, Aunt Arctic wrote "Ive got only one stamp left to earn in the System Defender game...", so she has to be an EPF agent, or maybe the director. *Aunt Arctic produced a new background during her visit at the 6th Anniversary Party. *Aunt Arctic is the second oldest mascot in Club Penguin, as she first appeared in May 2006 *Aunt Arctic was training to be a Ninja in November 2011 during the Card-Jitsu Party. *Aunt Arctic appeared at the Holiday Party 2011 along with Rockhopper. They could be met separately, or together. *In the book, Club Penguin Official Annual 2012, she says that it is always bad news when Herbert is up to no good, which means she knows about the EPF. *Rumors are that Aunt Arctic likes Gary. Again, these are unsubstantiated and it may just be that Aunt Arctic and Gary have a close but professional working relationship. *In the Club Penguin Magazine Issue #1, she said her favorite parties were the Holiday Parties, however, she mentioned in the Club Penguin Times that her favorite parties were the Winter Fiesta 2007 and the Fall Fair 2007. *In the Club Penguin Official Annual 2011, she said her best friend was Gary. *She gave out a new Background during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover. *Her igloo can be seen on Mission 1 in the PSA. *In issue #348 of the Club Penguin Times, Aunt Arctic is asked if she is a super hero, in which she replies: "I suppose that might be possible. I could be the leader of an elite squad of super penguins, protecting the island from evil. I mean, anything's possible, right? Hahaha! Sorry, just having a little fun there. I am most definitely not a super hero. I don't have any special powers, I don't have a secret fortress, and I don't look good in capes. Though if I did have a secret identity, I probably wouldn't tell anyone. I'm pretty good at keeping secrets, too.", poking at the Director mystery. *She helped judge the April Fool's Igloo contest in 2012 along with Rookie. *She has her own power card in Card-Jitsu. *When her player card is loading you can briefly see the New Player Background. *She made a cameo appearance in The Party Starts Now (Song) *So far, her most visits have been in 2012, with 3 visits so far, but her least visits were in 2009, 2010, and 2011 with only 1. *There is a glitch when you click on Aunt Arctic in your Buddy list and onto another penguins loads of times and if done correctly, Aunt Arctic's igloo button will be availble but it will just load forever. *If you try to find Aunt Arctic on the new buddy list, it will say, "Aunt Arctic is writing the newspaper. To find her, you must meet her on the island." *On CPYS CPPS, she attended a School Party with a Purplish-Pinkish Backpack Gallery An in-game avatar Grub.jpg|Aunt Arctic in a room while saying "Grub!". Aunt arctic name.png|Aunt Arctic in-game. Aunt Arctic Player Card Aunt Arctic_Playercard_New.png|Aunt Arctic's player card. On the Buddy list Screenshot_931.png|On the Buddy list. Screenshot_930.png|Pop up that tells you she is online. Aunt Arctic background Aunt Arctic 2009200920200.PNG|Aunt Arctic Background. 9021 icon.png|Aunt Arctic's Autograph icon. J.png|Giveaway BG. Aunt Arctic 2011.png|New Autograph 2011. 9144 photos.png|Aunt Arctic's background for the Marvel party. Aunt Arctic signature Arctic sig.png|Aunt Arctic's signature. Aunt Arctic in-game spotted aunt arctic1.3.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted during Penguin Play Awards 2010. Aunt Arctic adfasdaggsd.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Halloween Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-12-16 at 3.52.27 PM.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Holiday Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-12-16 at 3.54.49 PM.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Holiday Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-12-18 at 7.53.17 AM.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Holiday Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-12-18 at 7.52.58 AM.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Holiday Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-12-18 at 7.51.17 AM.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Holiday Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-12-18 at 7.50.00 AM.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Holiday Party 2011. Club Penguin 3.jpg|Aunt Arctic spotted during Holiday Party 2011. Screenshot 1097.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Earth Day Party 2012. Screenshot 1092.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Earth Day Party 2012. Screenshot 1093.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Earth Day Party 2012. Aunt aaaaaaaaaa.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted during Earth Day Party 2012. COolioooooo.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted during Earth Day Party 2012. AAmarvel.jpg|Aunt Arctic spotted during Marvel Super Hero Takeover. Screenshot from 2012-06-16 15:27:38.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Marvel Super Hero Takeover. Aunt ARctic again.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted during Marvel Super Hero Takeover. I finally met her.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Marvel Super Hero Takeover. I finally met her2.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Marvel Super Hero Takeover with her playercard open. Met_aa.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Superhero Takeover. auntarcticonzipline.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Marvel Superhero Takeover. blue-auntarctic.png|Aunt Arctic spotted during Marvel Superhero Takeover. Artwork Arctic.jpg|Aunt Arctic writing her column. 100 Issue Puzzle.jpg|Aunt Arctic celebrating the 100th issue of The Penguin Times. Aunt Arctic.png|Aunt Arctic at her desk. CP_Aunt_Arctic_black_glasses.jpg|Aunt Arctic wearing black shades. Aunt Arctic Loves Her Paper.png|Aunt Arctic hugging her newspaper. Aunt_Arctic_and_her_puffle.jpg|Aunt Arctic at her desk with two of her puffles. .0331_awards_lg.jpg|Aunt Arctic, Gary, Cadence, and the Penguin Band in the Backstage. ZaaZrocking.png|Aunt Arctic rocking out for Music Jam 2009 in issue #194 of the Penguin Times. Auntarctic2.png|Aunt Arctic as seen in Club Penguin Times issue #200. AA_and_Cadence_Dance.png|Aunt Arctic and Cadence dancing. Aunt Arctic.PNG|Aunt Arctic as seen in PSA misson one. Aacpepf.png|Aunt Arctic as seen in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. auntarrticsstamps.PNG|Aunt Arctic in her igloo looking at her Stamp Book. THE_G_HAS_EYES.PNG|Aunt Arctic and Gary with switched eyeglasses. Stamp33.png|Aunt Arctic's stamp|link=antarctcstamp Aunt aractic.PNG|Aunt Arctic taking a tour. 120px-AA_Image.png|Aunt Arctic. auntarctic1.png|Aunt Arctic flipping a pizza. auntarctic3.png|Aunt Arctic sitting. auntarctic6.png|Aunt Arctic writing an article. auntarctic7.png|Aunt Arctic dancing. auntarctic12.png|Aunt Arctic doing an interview. auntarctic11.png|Aunt Arctic hugging her type-writer. auntarctic5.png|Aunt Arctic running. auntarctic13.png|Aunt Arctic playing the guitar. auntarctic8.png|Aunt Arctic waving. auntarctic10.png|Supposedly Aunt Arctic not knowing a question. auntarctic9.png|Aunt Arctic giving an interview in a April Fool's party. Screenshot_873.png|Aunt Arctic looking for eggs. Aunt Arctic.jpg|Aunt Arctic on the Ask Aunt Arctic section in the newspaper. AuntArcticCJcard.png|As seen in Card-Jitsu after her power card is played. AuntArcticTundraBoard.png|Aunt Arctic with a Tundra Board. AuntArcticJetpack.png|Aunt Arctic flying a Jet Pack. Aunt Arctic Cart Surfing.png|Aunt Arctic riding a Mine Cart as seen in Issue #35 of the newspaper. Aunt Arctic in Bee Costume.PNG|Aunt Arctic wearing a Bee Costume and Bee Wings. Aunt Arctic`1489.PNG|Aunt Arctic thinking about what the Yellow Puffle would be like in Issue #97 of the Club Penguin Times. Aunt Arctic235.PNG|Aunt Arctic wearing an Alien Antennae over her hat. Aunt Arctic112121212.PNG|Aunt Arctic wearing a Santa Hat. Aunt_Arctic_in_postcard.png|Aunt Arctic in the You're a Published Penguin postcard. Other Pictures imagesCAJ22XNX.jpg|An Aunt Arctic penguin plush. Smoothie smash4.png|Aunt Arctic in Smoothie Smash See also *Famous Penguins *Aunt Arctic Autographed Background *The Penguin Times *Aunt Arctic Stamp Category:People Category:Aunt Arctic Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Mission Characters Category:Hardest Mascots to Meet Category:Meetable Character Category:People Category:Aunt Arctic Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Mission Characters Category:Hardest Mascots to Meet Category:Meetable Character